I can read in your eyes
by Olivia Severus
Summary: Harry Potter est amoureux de son cher professeur de Potions Severus Snape, et il sait que cette amour n'a aucune chance d'être réciproque. Mais en est-il si sûr ? A t-il seulement pris le temps de bien "regarder" ?


_**Titre :**__I can read in your eyes _

_**Auteur :**__Moi (Olivia-Severus)_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Ces personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Mais l'histoire… j'avoue, je suis coupable.**_

_**Pairing :**__ Severus X Harry_

_**Rating :**__ M_

_**Résumé :**__ Un Harry Potter amoureux, Un Dumbledore joyeux et Un Severus Snape imprévisible. Ça donne ? (Résumé très nul, je sais) _

_**Note de l'auteur: **__Wow, 3 mois pour le finir. Merde alors… Dans tous les cas, je l'aime bien. C'est aussi l'O.S le plus long de toute ma vie, ça c'est sur ! Bon, ben, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews. _

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**Je peux lire dans tes yeux.**_

Ses yeux verts se posèrent par reflexe sur le visage de l'homme qui parlait avec Dumbledore et un soupire à en fendre l'âme s'échappa de ses lèvres, attitrant ainsi le regard interrogateur de ses amis. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le gryffondor était irrémédiablement hypnotisé par son visage, ses lèvres fines et son regard plus que captivant. Mais le brun savait qu'il ne se ferait jamais remarqué par l'homme, du moins, pas de la manière qu'il l'aurait voulu, alors il prenait ses distances et l'observait à chaque fois qu'il en avait la possibilité. Ce stupide jeu avait débuté i mois déjà, et Potter s'en mordait les doigts. À chaque fois qu'il passait à côté de l'homme, son cœur ratait un battement tandis que des perles de sueurs apparaissaient sur son front. Ses yeux trahissaient sa confusion intérieure et le jeune homme se maudissait d'être aussi faible… mais il ne pouvait rien faire, Severus Snape était incontestablement sa perdition et l'objet de sa damnation.

« _ Harry ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » _dit le jeune homme roux visiblement vexé et exaspéré par le comportement qu'adoptait son meilleur ami depuis peu._

Sortant enfin de ses pensées, Harry adressa un sourire timide à Ron.

« _ Désolé, j'étais…

« _ Dans tes pensées ! Comme toujours Harry, mais demain on a un match, alors réveilles toi ! »

La jeune femme qui, jusque là n'avait pas parlé, soupira.

« _ Ronald, Harry t'a dit qu'il était désolé. Alors c'est bon »

« _ Mais Hermione ! »

« _ Ronald Billius Weasley ! Quand je dis que c'est bon, alors c'est bon ! »

Le jeune homme arrêta alors de parler, fusillant du regard son meilleur ami. Harry chuchota un faible _«désolé » _avant de remplir son assiette… Dean Thomas observa le trio avant de s'immiscer lui aussi dans la petite conversation.

« _ C'est un match contre les Pouffsoufles Harry et si nous gagnons, nous pourrons affronter les serpentards étant donné qu'ils ont gagné les serdaigles. »

Harry le toisa quelques secondes avant de sourire. Contre les Pouffsoufles ? Pas de problème. S'il gagnait il aurait alors une raison suffisante pour parler à son cher prof de potions. Et croyez bien que rien que cette idée le mettait d'humeur joyeuse. Il regarda de nouveau l'homme et à sa grande surprise, il le fixait lui aussi. Les joues du survivant se teintèrent de rouge et il détourna immédiatement les yeux. Et tout cela sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore…

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP1/2**

« _ Alors Harry, Comment vas-tu ? » _Dit le vieil homme avec plein de malice dans les yeux_.

« _ Je vais…

« _ Oh mais suis-je bête, où sont passées mes bonnes manières ? Un bonbon au citron peut-être ? » _Il lui tendit un bonbon au citron et le gryffondor le prit en baissant la tête en signe de merci._

Il était 21h30 et Dumbledore avait invité Harry dans son bureau. Le brun se posait de multiples questions, notamment le pourquoi de sa venue dans le bureau de directeur. Mais il savait que Dumbledore n'était pas homme à aller droit au but alors il s'attendait à tout.

« _ Alors mon garçon, Depuis quand es-tu amoureux de Severus ? »

Potter déglutit et commença à tousser fortement. Apparemment il s'était trompé sur son compte.

« _ Quoi ? »

« _ Voyons Harry tu as bien entendu ma question ou voudrais-tu que je l'approfondisse ?»

« _ Non Monsieur »

« _ A la bonne heure mon très cher ami »

Le brun ne savait quoi dire. Que dire d'ailleurs ? _« J'ai 17 ans et je suis amoureux du seul homme qui me déteste dans tout Poudlard et qui lancerait un Avada Kedavra à la première personne qui envisagerait une relation entre nous deux. Je le vis très mal mais je m'en contente »_ Non, effectivement, il y avait problème de mots précis. Il se laissa aller dans la chaise et regarda le phœnix du Directeur… il n'y avait rien à dire.

« _ Harry… je ne veux pas d'explications… je veux juste que tu me dises depuis quand »

Un soupire à fendre l'âme. Le jeune déballa la sucette et l'engloutit aussitôt, profitant de son goût sucré pour se calmer.

« _ t…trois mois au plus »

Le visage du survivant était plus rouge qu'une tomate et le brun aurait pu en rire jusqu'à en tomber parterre si cela ne le concernait pas. Dumbledore le scruta encore. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient toujours. Un sourire vint déformer son visage ridé.

« _ Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est regarder, c'est tout. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à saisir ses mots et Le vieil Homme sourit de plus bel.

« Ce sera tout mon garçon, tu peux partir »

Harry le regarda interloqué et partit sans demander son reste.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP1/2**

_Regarder_… Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de _regarder_. Ses yeux suivaient les nuages. Il était visiblement absent. Puis quelque chose passa près de son visage à grande vitesse.

« _ Harry ! Le vif d'or ! Par Merlin ! » _Gueula Ron_

Et Potter redescendit sur terre. Il était en plein match contre les Pouffsoufles. Il saisit le manche de son balai puis fila à toute vitesse vers le vif. Bientôt il fut rattrapé par l'attrapeur des Pouffsoufles. Bon Dieu, avait-il perdu la tête ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi déconcentré pendant son match de Quidditch ? Ron allait le tuer s'ils perdaient. Il se rapprocha de l'objet enchanté et la foule retint son souffle. Le commentateur bouillonnait sur place tellement il y avait du suspense. L'attrapeur des Poufsouffles et lui étaient côte à côte. Et Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ils allaient perdre s'ils continuaient ainsi. Dans un dernier effort, Harry accéléra et dépassa l'autre. Il tendit la main et attrapa le vif d'or. Puis l'arbitre siffla. Gryffondor avait remporté le match avec un score de 300 à 50. Il descendit vers le sol lentement et fut accueilli par ses autres coéquipiers qui le félicitèrent d'avoir attrapé le vif. Ron se rua sur lui et attrapa son col.

« _ Toi mon pote, la prochaine fois que tu me crées une telle frayeur, je te jure que je te lancerai un Doloris et que tu le sentiras »

Puis il le prit dans ses bras. Harry sourit bêtement. Ron était assez susceptible lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch. Une fois qu'il parlait de ça, il n'était plus le même, il fallait faire attention à ses dires s'il l'on ne voulait pas s'attirer ses foudres. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers les places des spectateurs et son cœur rata un battement. Il était là aujourd'hui et il parlait à Dumbledore. Comme d'habitude. Et… au nom de Merlin, est-ce que Snape était entrain de sourire ? Bon Dieu qu'il était beau lorsqu'il se relâchait un peu ! Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Harry détourna son regard de nouveau. Il repoussa Ron et ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, histoire de se mettre un peu au propre…

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la salle commune suivi par ses amis et coéquipiers, les Gryffondors se mirent à hurler de joie.

« _ Félicitations les Gars, on va en final ! » _Cria Dean Thomas_

Seamus sautait avec Neville et Hermione souriait en observant la scène comique qu'ils offraient ainsi. Ginny vint faire un bisou sur la joue du survivant puis prit son frère dans ses bras. Après elle repartit parler avec ses amies. Harry la suivit du regard et se sentit un peu coupable. Après la guerre, Ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun de rester ami. Mais bien que cette décision ait été prise, Harry savait que la jeune fille éprouvait encore des sentiments à son égard. Malheureusement, lui, était amoureux de son cher professeur de Potions et ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on ressentait lorsque l'amour était à sens unique. Il soupira et s'excusa avant de se rendre vers sa chambre. Il avait besoin de repos. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que Hermione avait observé tous ses gestes pendant que les autres se réjouissaient…

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP1/2**

Le survivant sortit de sa chambre quand ils sortirent tous pour aller dans la grande Salle. Il passa devant le feu allumé et soupira.

« _ Viens t'assoir Harry »

Il se figea pendant quelques secondes et reprit sa respiration. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir alors il prit place sur le canapé, fixant la source de chaleur. Le silence ne se brisa et Harry stressa de plus en plus. À chaque fois que Hermione faisait ça, cela voulait dire que c'était sérieux et qu'il fallait mieux écouter au lieu d'essayer vainement de se défiler.

« _ Alors… »

La jeune Gryffondor essayait vraiment d'avoir une voix assez douce pour mettre en confiance son frère de cœur. Et cet effort toucha le jeune homme.

« _ écoutes Hermione, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ok ? Je vais bien. D'ailleurs pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ? J'ai gagné mon match aujourd'hui, je suis super content et…

« _ Arrêtes tes balivernes s'il-te-plait. Ça ne prend pas avec moi. Ton amour pour le professeur Snape est tellement visible que je me demande comment les autres font pour ne pas le remarquer. »

Harry déglutit. Pourquoi avec elle, ce n'était jamais aussi simple qu'avec les autres ? Pourquoi devait-elle toujours comprendre tout ? Mais si elle ne comprenait pas, ce ne serait plus sa Hermione. Il soupira. Elle était vraiment incorrigible.

« _ écoutes Harry. Que tu sois amoureux de lui, ne me déranges absolument pas. Je veux dire. Que tu sois bi, ce n'est pas nouveau. Bien que ton amour secret m'étonne encore, cela ne me gêne pas. »

Le brun sentit son cœur ralentir la cadence. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle et ça lui faisait du bien.

« _ Merci » _Dit-il en souriant_.

Elle lui adressa un sourire franc puis se leva. La brune observa encore quelques instants son ami puis lui tendit sa main.

« _ On va manger ? »

« _ Oh non, ne me dis pas que Ron a déteint sur toi, ma pauvre » _dit-il avec un sourire moqueur._

Elle se mit à rire. Il prit sa main puis ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Savoir que son amie ne le jugeait pas, lui faisait plaisir. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer un rôle avec elle où encore avec Ron. Mais lui, c'était une autre paire de manche. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle et allèrent s'assoir à leur table pour retrouver le roux qui s'empiffrait avec des frites et des côtes de Porc. Celui-ci était vraiment content d'avoir gagné ce match.

« _ Tu te rends compte Harry. _Dit-il la bouche pleine_. On est en final. Avoir la coupe dans notre dernière année à Poudlard ! J'aurai surement une place de gardien dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley ! »

« _ Ron, avales d'abord ta nourriture avant de parler » _Rétorqua Hermione_.

Seamus décida de le taquiner.

« _ Pourquoi eux ? Ils sont nuls » _Dit-il sachant très bien que Ron était leur plus grand fan._

« _ Nuls ?! Comment oses-tu Seamus ?! Ils ne sont pas nuls ! Ils sont

« _ Derniers au championnat cette année comme d'habitude » _Coupa le rouge et or avec un sourire moqueur._

« _ Non c'est faux ils sont avant-derniers… c'est juste une mauvaise passe… »

« _ Quelle mauvaise passe alors. Elle dure depuis bien longtemps. On leur a jeté un sort »

Seamus se retenait difficilement de rire face au visage plus que rouge de Ron. Neville essaya de calmer le roux, sachant très bien à quel point il était susceptible lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch.

« _ Ne l'écoutes pas Ron, au pire tu pourras toujours demander à Olivier Dubois de te faire entrer dans le club de Flaquemares »

Le jeune homme eut un reniflement dédaigneux comme réponse, imitant parfaitement celui de son professeur honni. Harry se contenta de sourire. Mais d'une part, Ron n'avait pas tort. C'était leur dernière année. Bientôt, ils se quitteraient et chacun se démènera. Mais le plus horrible surtout serait de ne plus voir Severus. Le brun frissonna rien qu'en pensant à lui. _Regarder_… il devait _regarder_. Alors c'Est-ce qu'il fit. Il tourna la tête et observa la table des professeurs. Et toujours à sa grande surprise, le professeur l'observait aussi avec des yeux tellement perçants que le survivant se sentait fondre. Le rouge lui monta de nouveau aux joues et il détourna -encore- son attention. Il passa nerveusement un main dans ses cheveux. Par Merlin, se mettre dans un tel état juste pour un regard… Regard… _Regarder_… « _Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est regarder _»…

Puis Harry Potter se rendit compte d'un fait. Il ne regardait jamais vraiment son professeur. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient, il détournait immédiatement les siens et rougissait… Il ne _regardait_ pas… Par Merlin, c'était ça la solution ! Il devait _regarder _! Comment avait-il pu passer à coté ? Il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Bon, ben, restait plus qu'à avoir la force de ne pas détourner les yeux face à une telle intensité. Apparemment ce moment de lucidité n'avait pas échappé à un certain regard…

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP1/2**

La porte claqua violemment et tout le monde dans la classe se tut, de peur de s'attirer les foudres du professeur de Potions qui semblait vraiment de mauvaise humeur, enfin, plus que d'habitude. C'était la preuve qu'on était Lundi. Il arriva devant son bureau et s'assit à sa place, les yeux scannant la classe à la recherche d'un perturbateur assez stupide pour continuer à parler en sa présence. Quand il fut sûr que personne ne le dérangerait, il fit apparaître les instructions de la préparation de la potion du jour ainsi que la durée de l'exercice et se plongea dans la lecture de son magazine de Potions. Les élèves regardèrent le tableau avec une mine stupéfaite mais personne n'osa parler. Tous sauf…

«_ Excusez-moi Professeur ? »

Snape releva la tête, déjà agacé.

«_ Oui Miss Granger »

La jeune fille se leva sans être le moins du monde impressionnée par le regard noir de l'homme dans lequel l'on pouvait lire mille-et-une promesses de souffrance. Elle aurait dû…

«_ Cette potion est une potion de 2ème année »

Snape haussa un sourcil et regarda le tableau.

«_ Effectivement Miss Granger, je suis épaté par votre sens de l'observation. Ceci, _dit il en pointant le tableau du doigt_, est en effet une potion de 2ème année : Une Potion d'Enflure. Parfait pour la bande de cornichons que vous êtes, vu le résultat de la dernière interrogation » _affirma-t-il avec un rictus mauvais._

«_ Mais professeur, vous n'avez même pas encore rendu les essais ! » _Renchérit Hermione._

«_ Oui, je vous les rendrai demain. À propos Miss Granger, vous avez terriblement baissé votre niveau. _Acceptable _? Reprenez vous, où du moins arrêtez de fréquenter l'animal sans cervelle qui vous sert de Petit-ami »

Les serpentards se mirent à rire alors que le visage de Ron prenait doucement la teinte de ses cheveux. Hermione semblait être à la limite d'une crise cardiaque. Plus pâle que le professeur. Comment ça, elle avait eu un _« acceptable » _?

« _ Ah ! Et au Passage, j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour insolence. _Son rictus disparut_. Maintenant, remettez-vous au travail. »

Finalement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. L'effet fut immédiat : Hermione s'évanouit. On l'a transporta à l'infirmerie. Les serpentards étaient morts de rire, mais se calmèrent bien vite devant le regard de leur directeur de maison. Quelques minutes plutard, la classe était de nouveau calme. Harry était concentré sur sa potion. Il ajouta les yeux de poissons aux orties séchées puis commença à écraser le tout avec son pilon. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter les deux mesures du mélange écrasé dans son chaudron, il sentit le regard de son cher professeur se poser sur lui. Le rouge lui monta au joue et ses gestes se firent fébriles. Snape arriva à sa table, observant le déroulement. Plus l'homme restait derrière lui, plus ses gestes devenaient imprécis. Le directeur des serpentards chuchota à son oreille.

« _ Vos gestes sont trop maladroits. Néanmoins vous vous débrouillez assez bien Potter…»

Harry frissonna en sentant le souffle de son professeur sur la lobe de son oreille. Les mains pâles de l'homme attrapèrent les siennes.

« _ Vous avez des mains faites pour les potions, dommage que vous ne vous en servez pas. »

Puis il les délaissa et Harry eut une impression de vide énorme. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Harry fit un effort pour ne pas détourner les siens. Le rouge et or crut avoir une hallucination lorsqu'il vit l'expression que l'homme eut à ce moment là, comme s'il était surpris de l'initiative du survivant. Il vit aussi une émotion qu'il avait du mal à interpréter dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Mais celui-ci redevint impassible aussitôt et retourna à son siège. Avait-il rêvé ? Possible.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP1/2**

«_ Alors Potter ? »

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit _sa _voix.

«_ Force est de constater que nous n'aimez vraiment pas respecter le couvre-feu. »

Le Gryffondor baissa la tête, honteux de son acte. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas respecter le couvre-feu. Juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et habituellement, lorsque ça lui arrivait, il aimait bien marcher. Il pensait avoir attendu assez longtemps pour sortir. Mais avec la chance qu'il avait, ce n'était pas étonnant. En vérité, il avait effectivement tardé avant de sortir, malheureusement, ou heureusement, pour lui, Snape n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se coucher maintenant et avait un peu plus duré dans sa surveillance du soir. Juste au moment où il rentrait, il était tombé sur Potter. Harry détailla son visage sans le vouloir et se souvint du match lorsqu'il souriait à Dumbledore. Le rouge lui monta au joue et il remercia Merlin pour l'obscurité. Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire. N'importe quoi.

«_ Désolé »

Le jeune homme se gifla mentalement de cette réponse. Bon dieu, qu'allait penser Snape ?! À sa plus grande surprise, un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Non, ce n'était pas un rictus moqueur, c'était plutôt un rictus amusé, et Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir face à cette vision de rêve. Snape lui souriant, c'était plus merveilleux que n'importe quelle fin de prophétie et autre. Il revint à la réalité en voyant la main pâle et ô combien désirée sur son corps l'inviter à la prendre. D'un geste tremblant, il l'a saisi et ferma les yeux de bonheur. Par Merlin, sa peau était encore plus douce que ce matin !

«_ Eh Bien Monsieur Potter, Tâchons de trouver une punition adéquate à l'effort que vous avez fourni pour vous… excuser. »

Sa voix n'émettait aucune haine, juste de l'amusement. Et Harry se sentit bien en cet instant, emporté par cette douce voix. Rauque, basse, magnifique à entendre. Le survivant se laissa conduire par cette main qui appartenait à l'homme qui avait tant hanté ses rêves et qui, par ailleurs, continuait de les hanter. Puis ils arrivèrent devant les appartements du serpentard. Et maintenant, maintenant son cœur cognait contre sa cage thoracique. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Snape remarqua le trouble du jeune homme mais préféra faire comme si de rien était. Pour éviter d'être trop mal-à-l'aise, le Gryffondor observa le tableau qui était garde de l'espace personnel de son amour secret. Une dame plus pâle que la neige et d'une beauté à en couper le souffle, couchée dans des pétales de roses rouge sang, tenait dans sa main gauche une bague en or tachée par le sang. Une Main d'homme qui appartenait à on-ne-savait-qui, caressa sa joue de son coté droit et elle ferma les yeux à ce contact. Le tableau était incomplet car il se coupait juste à la fin du bras de l'homme et au début de son avant bras. Mais le tout était vraiment magnifique à voir. Severus Snape prononça le mot de passe d'une douce voix et le survivant le regarda complètement interloqué.

« _ _Melancholia* _»

Aussitôt la main droite de la dame se posa sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son cœur et la porte s'ouvrit doucement et lentement, comme si elle cherchait à éviter de faire du bruit. Harry était vraiment étonné par ce spectacle, mais suivit le professeur de Potions sans broncher. Une fois à l'intérieur il se rendit compte que l'adulte n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. De toute manière, cela ne le dérangeait pas, il ne s'en plaindrait pour rien au monde. Mais la panique revenait. Qu'allait-il devoir faire ? Après tout, il était ici pour une punition ? Quoi que, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se déroulait dans les appartements de Snape. L'homme en noir lâcha sa main à son plus grand regret et fit un _tempus. _L'heure qui s'affichait le surpris. Il passa une main sur son visage las.

« _ Aussi tard que ça ? »

Il se retourna vers le jeune homme.

« _ M. Potter j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous faisiez à cette heure dans les couloirs de l'école »

Harry s'apprêta à répondre mais il fut arrêté par la main que son professeur avait levé en signe d'arrêt.

« _ Non, finalement je ne préfèrerai pas le savoir. Il est bien trop tard pour que vous puissiez effectuer votre punition. Vous reviendrez demain faire votre colle après le diner. Vous allez rangez ma bibliothèque par ordre alphabétique. »

Le Gryffondor regarda la dite bibliothèque et déglutit. Par Merlin, que faisait Snape avec autant de livres ? Il soupira puis hocha la tête. Snape lui murmura à l'oreille, un doigt pointé sur son torse.

« _ Bien, il est 02h43 Potter. Alors si j'étais vous, j'irai tranquillement dans mon dortoir. »

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Harry sortit sans demander son reste. Il fallait mieux éviter que son cher professeur ne se rende compte de l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était à cause d'un attouchement aussi anodin. Il se dirigea vers son dortoir comme le professeur le lui avait recommandé…

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP1/2**

« _ Comment tu vas Hermione ? »

La brune rougit.

« _ Bien. Merci Harry »

« _ De rien »

L'élu était venu rendre visite à sa sœur de cœur quelques heures après, midi plus précisément. Hermione était moins pâle mais elle s'impatientait. Elle n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire et rater des cours.

« _ Tu sors quand ? »

« _ Madame Pomfresh dit que ce soir elle me laissera »

Harry rougit en se souvenant de la veille et de sa retenue du soir. Rougissement que la Gryffondor ne manqua pas.

« _ Que s'est-il passé Harry ? »

Le jeune homme hésita à répondre. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher à la jeune fille alors il préféra être franc.

« _ J'ai une retenue avec Snape ce soir après le diner»

« _ Ah Ok. Et quel est le problème ? »

« _ Le problème ? Le problème Hermione, c'est que Snape est assez perturbant depuis peu. Et mon cœur risque d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque si je continue à le côtoyer d'aussi prêt »

Hermione gloussa.

« _ Oh mon pauvre Harry, on dirait une fille »

Elle éclata de rire alors que le rouge sur les joues de Harry se rependait sur la majeur partie de son visage. L'infirmière sortit de son bureau et les gronda à cause du bruit qu'ils faisaient avant de s'y enfermer de nouveau. La jeune fille reprit son calme.

« _ Excuses-moi Harry mais c'était un peu trop drôle. Plus ta situation avance, plus cela me parait clair comme de l'eau de roche »

« _ Et qu'Est-ce qui te parait si clair ? »

« _ Que Snape est intéressé par toi »

Hermione se remit de nouveau à rire, mais cette fois à cause de l'expression de l'élu. La bouche ouverte, formant un magnifique « O », les yeux exorbités, Harry savait qu'il avait l'air d'un poisson, mais il ne pouvait pas changer d'expressions. Les affirmations de Hermione entraient lentement dans sa tête et son cerveau essayait vainement de comprendre. On entendit Pomfresh demander de se taire à nouveau et là il revint brusquement à la réalité. Ses yeux clignaient comme s'il essayait de battre un record.

« _ Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi Hermione »

La brune reprit son sérieux.

« _ Mais je ne plaisante pas Harry. »

« _ Donnes moi une preuve de ce que tu avances ! »

Elle soupira.

« _ Harry, on parle de Snape là…

« _ Justement » _coupa-t-il directement._

« _ Laisses moi finir ma phrase idiot »

Le Gryffondor murmura un faible _« Désolé »_ et Hermione put reprendre ses explications.

« _ Snape est un espion et il est loin, très loin d'être stupide, alors si moi j'ai réussi à me rendre compte de tes sentiments, lui, à n'en point douté t'a démasqué depuis bien longtemps »

« _ T-Tu veux dire que… IL LE SAIT ? »

La porte du bureau de Pomfresh s'ouvrit brusquement.

« _ Bon allé, maintenant ça suffit ! M. Potter, veuillez sortir de cette infirmerie, vous dérangez les autres patients ! »

Harry soupira et se leva, murmurant encore une fois un _« désolé ». _Il lança un dernier regard à sa sœur qui souriait comme une démente et s'en alla.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP1/2**

Il était prêt, il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. En tant que Gryffondor, il le ferait. Harry sentait son cœur battre à la chamade, une envie de vomir de plus en plus pesante mais il demeurait fort. Il avait un plan pour découvrir la vérité et il s'y tiendrait. Il tapa à la porte 3 fois et attendit…

« _ Entrez »

La voix lasse de Snape résonna dans le couloir, étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement comme la veille et attendit qu'il entre pour se refermer. Il était là, assis tranquillement dans le fauteuil près du feu, sa longue robe noire déboutonnée mais pas pour autant enlevée, les pieds croisées, son coude prenant appuie sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et sa main soutenant sa joue tandis que son autre main attrapait un bouquin qu'il lisait. L'homme ne releva pas les yeux lorsqu'il entra, continuant sa lecture comme si de rien était. Au bout d'un moment, où Harry était resté sur place à admirer cette beauté froide qu'était son Professeur, celui-ci daigna enfin lever les yeux de son bouquin.

« _ Vous pouvez commencer »

Puis il continua sa lecture, un léger rictus apparaissant. Tel un automate, Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de son professeur honni. 8 étages, d'une longueur avoisinant les 1mètre80 (aucun problème pour le professeur qui lui, faisait dans les 1mètre85) et de largeur les 1mètre60. Remplie à ras-bord par des livres. Et encore une fois, Harry se posait la question : Que faisait-il avec AUTANT de livres ? On aurait dit Hermione ! Avec un soupir à en fendre l'âme, Harry remonta les manches de son T-shirt à manches longues et sautilla sur place dans l'espoir vain de prendre les livres les plus hauts mais sans succès. D'un claquement de doigts, Snape fit léviter tous les livres pour les déposer sur une table qu'il avait mit à disposition pour le Gryffon. Un tabouret apparut dans les bras du jeune homme.

« _ _Maintenant_, vous pouvez commencer » _rectifia-t-il_

L'élève se plaça devant les livres sur la table et décida de les classer sur la table avant de les ranger. Les minutes passèrent rapidement et sans même s'en rendre, 2 heures s'étaient écoulées. Harry se demandait comment il allait faire pour débuter son plan. Au final, il haussa les épaules, tous les chemins menaient à Rome disait-on. Pourquoi pas…

« _ Professeur… »

Snape grogna puis referma son livre. Il haussa son sourcil, attendant visiblement la suite de la phrase.

« _ Pourrais-je vous poser une question ? »

« _ Vous le faites déjà Potter. Pourquoi me demander un droit que vous vous octroyez déjà ? »

Le survivant rougit de honte. Le directeur de Serpentard soupira.

« _ Faites-le donc »

Harry relâcha son souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir bloqué.

« _ Quelle est… quelle est l'importance de la psychologie chez un espion ? »

Entre nous, il ne savait s'il avait bien formulé sa question, mais bon, ce qui était fait… était fait. Snape fronça les sourcils, trop surpris de la question.

« _ Eh ben, M. Potter j'avoue être… surpris par votre question. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?»

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre à vitesse V.

« _ P-pour une recherche p-personnelle Professeur » _bégaya t-il_

« _ Ok. Je veux bien y répondre… _il soupira_. Vous savez que le rôle d'un espion est d'obtenir des informations. La psychologie l'aide en ce qui concerne ses… victimes. Lorsqu'il veut une information, il l'utilise pour l'obtenir. Par exemple, grâce à certains signes qu'il observe attentivement, il est capable de savoir si la personne en face ment ou si elle cache quelque chose »

Le visage de Harry prit une jolie teinte rouge cramoisi… Par Merlin…

« _ Et donc, il est facile de connaitre l-les sentiments de la personne qui se trouve en face de vous ? »

Et là, ça a fait _« Tic » _dans le cerveau de Snape, un rictus digne de Salazar Serpentard apparut sur son visage. Rictus que Harry ne vit pas, plus qu'il était de dos face à l'homme. Snape se rapprocha de Harry en silence pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

« _ Ça fait 2 questions Potter… » _chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille._

Harry sursauta. Le rouge cramoisi qui se limitait à son visage prit plus d'envergure. Le jeune homme fut prit de tremblements.

« _ N-n-non, j-je… voulais juste… »

Snape mit ses deux mains sur ses hanches et le retourna, se trouvant face à face. Le rictus ayant disparu de son visage mais une émotion indéchiffrable dans ses yeux.

« _ Pourquoi me posez-vous ces questions, M. Potter ? » _Murmura-t-il_

La tension artérielle de Harry augmentait trop vite.

« _ P-pour un.. Une recherche personnelle. »

« _ Oui… Personnelle, je veux bien vous croire. » _Dit l'homme de sa voix grave et basse_

Les fines lèvres roses de la terreur des cachots frôlèrent les siennes.

« _ Moi je pense, M. Potter… que vous essayez de savoir, si j'ai… _une de ses mains caressa sa joue_, découvert vos sentiments à mon égard. Mais pour votre défense, c'était une question peu subtile pour quelqu'un comme moi »

Les yeux de Harry, qui jusque là étaient mi-clos, s'ouvrirent brusquement et il repoussa le professeur aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« _ Vous… Vous le saviez ! Vous vous êtes foutu de moi ! »

Snape attrapa son col et l'attira vers lui, leur torse se rencontrant.

« _ Oui, je le savais. Mais me foutre de vous… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Il était bien trop occupé à dévorer les lèvres de son élève. Sa langue alla chercher la sienne pour débuter un ballet où il exprima toute sa domination. Puis il le relâcha, laissant un Potter aux lèvres rougies, haletant et la respiration saccadée.

« _ J'en doute fortement… » _Acheva t-il enfin._

Le poing de Snape délaissa le col de Harry puis l'homme s'éloigna, reprit sa place sur son fauteuil et son livre. Une fois de nouveau dans sa position initiale, il scruta le Gryffondor.

« _ Bien… Maintenant que vous avez trouvé la réponse à votre question et mes sentiments à votre égard… Pouvez vous s'il vous plaît terminer votre travail ? »

Harry regarda son professeur comme s'il avait des cornes sur la tête. Quelque part cette métaphore était à approfondir… Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus Snape était vraiment un drôle de personnage. Il affirmait qu'il aimait et la minute d'après il s'en fichait pas mal. Enfin, le Gryffondor savait qu'il n'avait pas dit mot pour mot qu'il aimait, mais au final, n'était-ce pas une fleur qu'il lui faisait ? Il avait dit qu'il avait trouvé la réponse à ses doutes sur ses sentiments… Comment devait-il interprété cela ? _« Snape est intéressé par toi »_. Même Hermione l'avait affirmé. Alors, allait-il tranquillement continué cette retenue et partir comme si de rien était ou allait-il saisir sa chance, improviser après ? C'était maintenant ou jamais. Severus, quant à lui, continuait de lire.

« _ Non. »

Ses yeux se levèrent du bouquin.

« _ _Non _? »

« _ Non je ne terminerai pas ce travail Professeur, j'ai mieux à faire »

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Snape.

« _ Je devrais vous enlever des points pour insolence Monsieur Potter »

Sa voix était froide et Harry aurait pu avoir peur si le rictus de l'homme ne l'en dissuadait pas. Il avança d'un pas peu confiant et arriva devant son professeur toujours assis. Il se pencha, attrapant les pans de la robe déboutonnée de Snape….

« _ Mais vous ne le ferez pas »

Et il l'embrassa, espérant de tout cœur ne pas s'être trompé. À sa grande surprise, et à sa plus grande joie, une des mains de Snape prit sa nuque et l'attira encore à lui, le livre jeté on ne sait où. Harry se laissa submerger par les émotions. La langue de Severus dansait avec la sienne, découvrant son palet, léchait sa lèvre inférieure puis retournait danser avec sa langue. Son cœur battait à la chamade et il sentait ses reins s'embraser. Merlin. Il embrassait comme un Dieu. Snape le relâcha lorsque le jeune homme manqua d'air.

« _ En effet, _chuchota-t-il près de ses lèvres_, je ne le ferai pas… »

Harry sourit.

« _ Par contre, je peux faire _ça_… »

Sa main se posa sur la bosse de Harry à travers son pantalon et appuya légèrement tandis que sa bouche se lançait dans l'exploration de son cou. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement qui plut beaucoup à l'ex-mangemort.

« _ Et pleins d'autres choses… Harry »

Le Gryffondor frissonna à l'entente de son prénom sortant de cette bouche si impérieuse.

« _ Alors faites… s'il vous plait. »

Et Severus sourit.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP1/2**

Le brun fut poussé sur le lit alors que le professeur de potions retirait leurs chaussures et accessoires impliqués. Ses lèvres happèrent celles de son élève pour une énième danse sensuelle. L'atmosphère était lourde, chargée de désir et de non-dits. Les mains pâles exploraient le torse déjà débarrassé du T-shirt à manches longues. Harry était perdu, ses mains serrant avec force le drap tandis que Severus laissait une trainée brulante de baisers le long de son torse. Le Gryffondor savourait ce moment. Il en avait rêvé depuis tellement de nuits sans jamais y croire. Mais maintenant, ça se réalisait. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, se déconnectant de la réalité face à ce traitement des plus agréables. L'ex-mangemort arriva devant la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon et préféra remonter capturer les lèvres de son futur amant. Amant qui grogna de frustration mais qui n'eut, pourtant pas ce qu'il réclamait.

« _ L'impatience ne mène à rien » _Chuchota Snape en pinçant un de ses tétons_.

Harry ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un gémissement. Il était apparemment très sensible à cet endroit. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Severus qui avait pour ambition de se remémorer de chaque cm² de son corps. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau. Les mains tremblantes de Harry parcoururent le torse musclé du professeur. Il se sépara de Severus, haletant, scrutant son visage malgré la brume de désir dans ses yeux. Son professeur était surement l'homme le plus magnifique à ses yeux. Le Serpentard descendit prendre un de ses tétons en bouche tandis que sa main continuait de torturer l'autre. Harry tournait la tête de gauche de à droite, se perdant dans toutes ces sensations définitivement. L'embrasement dans ses reins devint plus fort. Il se consumait. Après un temps indéterminé, Severus descendit plus bas, laissant trainer sa langue brûlante sur la peau halée du plus jeune jusqu'à son nombril où il y introduisit sa langue, faisant des va-et-vient. Harry sentit des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis le Serpentard arriva enfin vers la bosse proéminente du jeune homme. Il lui retira son pantalon, lui laissant pour seul habit son boxer.

Severus observa la bosse qui déformait le tissu et commença des va-et-vient avec sa bouche à travers le boxer. Harry tremblait, le plaisir ressenti était inimaginable. La chaleur que dégageait la cavité buccale de l'homme le mettait au supplice. Il voulait tellement plus. Il gémit de plaisir et de frustration.

« _ S'il… S'il V-vous Plaît S-Severus »

Severus arrêta sa douce torture faisant gémir Harry seulement de Frustration. Il arriva au niveau du visage du survivant et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« _ Que veux-tu Harry ? »

Le jeune homme bougea ses hanches espérant être assez explicite. Mais le coté sadique du professeur ne le voyait pas ainsi.

« _ Parlez pour être plus clair M. Potter. _Un rictus mauvais apparut sur son visage_. Est-cela que vous voulez ? »

Un râle de plaisir lui échappa. La main de Severus venait de le saisir, commençant immédiatement à le masturber. La sensation était unique. Le faire soi-même, c'était une chose. Mais que quelqu'un d'autre vous le fasse, c'était une autre histoire. Harry hocha la tête, incapable de répondre correctement. Il bougeait les hanches au même rythme que la main.

« _ Dites-moi M. Potter, est-ce que vous aimez ? » Lui Murmura-t-il de nouveau.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, se concentrant sur son plaisir.

« _ Alors dites-le »

Le jeune homme se contenta de gémir plus fort quand le rythme de Snape augmenta en vitesse. L'homme descendit vers la verge du Gryffondor. Ses va-et-vient se firent plus lents. Harry grogna de nouveau de frustration. Finalement la main disparut laissant un Harry plus frustré que jamais.

« _ Dites-le Potter »

Le boxer disparut enfin et la langue traitresse de Severus Snape lécha tout le long de son pénis. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en un cri inarticulé.

« _ J-j-j'aime.. AhaH. »

Severus saisit ses bourses de sa main tandis qu'il taquina son gland.

« _ _« J'aime » _quoi ? »

Ses dents irritaient agréablement le bout rose et légèrement violacé de sa verge. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus fort.

« _ J'aime quand… quand vous me… quand vous me mastur… quand vous me masturbez… Monsieur » _Articula_ _difficilement Harry._

Quelque part, ça avait quelque chose d'horriblement excitant lorsqu'il le disait. Severus sourit.

« _ Bien. Gentil garçon »

L'élu ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé. L'homme venait de le prendre en bouche totalement. _Oh Par Merlin et les autres_. Les gémissements de Harry se transformèrent en véritables cris de luxure. Le bruit de succion était terriblement érotique. Le plaisir montait graduellement. Jamais, au grand Jamais, il n'avait ressenti ça. Et pour preuve… Il y avait cette langue, cette langue perverse qui s'enroulait, remontait et descendait, qui remontait de nouveau et qui s'amusait avec son gland avant de redescendre, et ces lèvres qui exerçaient cette pression qui le rendrait surement fou bientôt, ça il en était sur. Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir autant crié depuis bien longtemps, plutôt, de toute sa vie. Même la bataille contre Voldemort n'avait pas eu cet effet.

« _ Severus, Ah… AaH ! Oh Merlin!»

Un succion sur la verge. Un autre va-et-vient, et ce fut trop pour le survivant qui se libéra en longs jets dans la bouche gourmande de Severus. Snape remonta vers les lèvres de Harry et se les accapara de nouveau pour partager son propre goût. Le rouge et or passa ses bras autour du cou de son professeur pour le rapprocher. Leurs langues se combattirent avec lentement, s'enroulant puis se délaissant. Celle de Snape explora sa cavité buccale avec avidité. Ses mains déboutonnèrent son pantalon et l'enlevèrent puis saisirent les hanches du brun, le collant à lui. Harry gémit de bien être dans sa bouche. Son pénis humide de salive et de sperme se frottait vicieusement à celui de Snape qui lui, ne portait rien en bas de son pantalon. L'homme grognait faiblement.

« _ P-prenez moi. S'il vous plaît » _dit Harry entre deux baisers_

Severus jugea alors que la _« pause » _avait trop duré. Il arrêta le baiser puis retourna Harry sur le ventre pour commencer sa 2ème exploration. L'homme déposa ses lèvres à la base de la nuque puis suivit le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à arriver à ses fesses. Mais il avait encore une fois, décidé de faire patienter Potter qui enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, élevant son postérieur du mieux qu'il le pouvait face à lui. Oh Merlin , il le désirait tellement ce pénis en lui. Il se sentait chatouillé de l'intérieur, il avait besoin d'être rempli. Et Severus le savait. Il le savait et il s'en délectait. Harry sentit ses fesses se faire écarter puis…

« _ Oh Mon Dieu ! » _Gémit-il _

Il serra le tissu de l'oreiller dans son poing, essayant de tout son être de se calmer. Mais c'était impossible. Le muscle le fouillait de l'intérieur, sortant et rentrant, avec brutalité. Oh par la magie de Merlin, cette langue était _incroyable. _Le jeune homme répétait des _« oui » _obscènes qui auraient pu faire rougir un violeur et qui avaient le don d'exciter Snape plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Finalement, l'excitation de Severus attint son degré maximal, et même si c'était dans les plans du professeur de donner un maximum de plaisir à son élève avant de le prendre, il devait bien avouer là, qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette tension sexuelle. L'homme se redressa, arrêtant son activité et faisant crier le Gryffondor d'une intense frustration. Il sourit, se pencha vers son tiroir et en sortit un tube transparent. L'ex-mangemort lubrifia ses doigts puis redéposa le tube. Il plaqua son torse au dos du jeune homme.

« _ Je crois qu'on arrive au moment décisif Harry » _Chuchota-t-il_

Harry déglutit et ferma les yeux. Un premier doigt s'insinua en lui mais il ne ressentit rien. Le deuxième suivit et là encore, il ne ressentit pas grand-chose. Juste de la gène. Severus décida de mettre directement le 3ème doigt sans prendre de faire des mouvements de ciseaux. Le brun gémit faiblement et l'homme décida de commencer les va-et-vient. Harry se tortillait, la douleur disparaissant et laissant place à un plaisir sans nom. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'un hurlement lui échappait.

«_ encore… » _Ne put s'empêcher gémir le Gryffondor_

Et Snape obéit. D'ailleurs, il s'en donna à cœur joie. Il frappa sans cesse la prostate du jeune homme, se délectant des cris de luxure qu'il poussait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait envie de jouir rien qu'en entendant des gémissements. Tient, il lui sembla que les exigences du Gryffondor avaient changé.

« _ Mai-maintenant… S'il vous plait » _Haleta le jeune homme_

Son fameux rictus revint.

« _ Maintenant quoi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, sois explicite »

Ses va-et-vient se firent plus lents.

« _ Pre-Aah ! »

Severus venait de donner un violent va-et-vient empêchant le jeune homme de terminer sa phrase.

« _ Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? Il me semble que vous avez des difficultés à parler. Avez-vous un problème ? » _Dit-il en feignant l'inquiétude._

Pour autant, ses violents va-et-vient ne s'arrêtaient pas, ne donnant pas la possibilité au pauvre Harry de répondre. Seuls ses gémissements se faisaient entendre. Snape se rapprocha et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« _ J'ai envie que tu jouisses une deuxième fois. C'est… terriblement excitant Harry. »

Le rouge et or était effectivement à 2 doigts de se laisser aller. Mais Severus arrêta tout. Harry émit un long gémissement de frustration. Sa respiration était saccadée, sa poitrine se soulevait à grande vitesse. Severus le retourna sur le dos et captura ses lèvres. Harry répondit paresseusement, ne s'étant pas encore remis de ses émotions. C'était un baiser lent. Puis la terreur des cachots écarta ses cuisses et se plaça à son entrée… Et il le pénétra. Millimètre par millimètre avec une lenteur insupportable pour Harry. Severus décida d'en finir. Il s'enfonça d'un coup, touchant la prostate violemment. Harry poussa un râle de plaisir beaucoup plus prononcé que tous ceux qu'il avait laissé échapper depuis le début. L'homme reprit ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

« _ Je te ferai jouir, pour l'équivalent de 3 mois… » _Dit-il de sa voix rauque_.

Et c'est sur cette belle promesse, que Severus s'acharna sur un Harry plus qu'aux anges toute la nuit.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP1/2**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la paire de yeux qui l'observait. Le jeune homme rougit immédiatement, se souvenant des évènements de la veille, se demandant comment il allait faire pour soutenir un tel regard après cette nuit… à sa grande surprise, Severus sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser qui le calma instantanément.

« _ Alors ? Et cette nuit ? »

Le rouge revint au galop sur son visage et Severus se mit à rire.

«_ Je vais prendre cela pour un _« Oui c'était génial et j'aimerai recommencer Prochainement »_ »

Malgré sa gêne, un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

« _ ah, dois-je comprendre que les 6 fois ne vous ont pas suffit _Professeur_ ? »

«_ Et ben non. Et comme tu viens si bien de le dire, je suis professeur… c'est mon rôle de t'apprendre des choses » _dit-il alors qu'il s'accaparait de nouveau ses lèvres pour l'entrainer dans une autre salve._

Severus attrapa ses poignets et l'attira vers lui sans arrêter le baiser. Le rouge et or se retrouva allongé sur son professeur, profitant de cette langue qui dansait avec la sienne. Snape soupira de bien-être à la fin du baiser. Ses bras se croisèrent sur le dos du Gryffondor qui nicha sa tête dans le cou de son bien-aimé… _Bien-aimé_… La panique revint vite. Il n'était sur de rien…

«_ Severus je…

«_ Shut…. »

Le Gryffondor se tut, ne sachant plus trop comment aborder le sujet.

« _ Je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis bien longtemps tu sais… Mais je n'ai jamais cru que cela serait réciproque… Evidemment, Albus s'en était vite rendu compte. Il ne cessait de me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter… je n'y croyais pas de toute manière. Tant que je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, je pouvais le supporter. »

Il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Harry préféra se taire. Il savait que l'homme n'était pas du genre à se confier. Severus se remit à parler.

«_ Un jour, il est venu me voir en souriant et il m'a dit _« Je t'avais prévenu ! »._ Je n'avais pas vraiment compris, mais le lendemain en te voyant rentrer dans ma classe, tout devint clair dans ma tête… Ta manière de me regarder, de rougir, de transpirer… Tout m'indiquait clairement que tu étais maintenant dans le même cas que moi… c'était i peu près, 3 mois… »

Le visage du jeune homme se mit à chauffer.

«_ Mais il était toujours aussi difficile pour moi de le croire. Du coup, chaque matin je me réveillais avec la peur dans le ventre. Celle d'avoir fait un rêve… Mais plus le temps passait et plus je me rendais compte que je ne rêvais pas. Tu étais effectivement tombé amoureux de moi de la même manière que je l'étais. »

«_ Pourquoi ne m'avais-tu rien dit dans ce cas ? »

« _ J'avais peur… »

Harry le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé des cornes sur sa tête.

« _ Oui j'ai eu peur. Et puis, d'un coté c'était pour éviter cette relation. Tu méritais mieux que moi. Mais Albus a trouvé que la situation n'avançait pas. Alors il a décidé de prendre les choses en main. C'était un vendredi soir… la veille du match Gryffondor-Pouffsoufle. »

Harry se rappelait très bien de ce moment là. Il avait été surpris… Mais…

« _ S'il savait à quel moment je suis tombé amoureux de toi, pourquoi me l'a t-il demandé ? »

« _ Oh je suppose qu'il voulait juste une porte pour entamer le sujet. »

Severus lui fit un petit sourire.

« _ Albus est un manipulateur Harry. N'en doutes jamais. Mais je t'apprendrai à le contourner. »

Le rouge et or hocha la tête.

« _ Quoi qu'il en soit… le jour du match, il faisait le pari de réussir à nous mettre ensemble en moins de 3 semaines. La chose était tellement inconcevable que j'ai souri. Brisé ma réputation en moins de deux secondes à cause de ce vieux fou… Bref, Je t'ai de nouveau observé, mais dès que nos regards se sont croisés, tu t'es encore défilé… Et voilà comment on en est arrivé là.»

Harry ferma les yeux de bien-être. Maintenant, il en était sur. Severus l'aimait comme lui, l'aimait. Puis quelque chose lui revint en tête.

« _ Et le soir où tu m'as surpris dans les couloirs ? »

« _ Oh ça. Tu n'avais effectivement pas respecté le couvre-feu. Te donner une punition était mon intention première. Mais te voir était vraiment, au final, une trop belle occasion. Lorsque tu t'es excusé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Tes sentiments crevaient le plafond. Je me suis donc décidé à te parler. J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre, mais je n'avais pas remarqué l'heure. Ça te va comme explication ?»

« _ N'empêches que j'ai comme même fait une retenue »

« _ Tu l'as mérité. Mais c'était aussi pour voir à quel moment tu allais te décider à agir. »

« _ Vraiment ? »

« _ Non en réalité, j'avais trop la paresse de ranger ma bibliothèque. Cette punition tombait à point nommé »

Harry grogna et Severus ricana. Le jeune trouva ce moment fort agréable. La personnalité de Severus dans l'intimité contrastait avec ses habitudes. Enfin, pas vraiment. Si l'on prenait le temps d'y penser, on remarquait que son coté sadique était toujours là. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait été particulièrement sadique pendant le sexe. Harry rougit en repensant à certains dires de son amant pendant l'acte. Il savait que Severus était du genre à approfondir la gêne d'une personne et à se moquer d'elle lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Et cet instant ne faisait pas exception. Il se moquait de lui. Et avec un plaisir non-dissimulé en plus. Le coté froid pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment…

L'homme le poussa gentiment et se leva du lit.

« _ Nous sommes mercredi aujourd'hui.»

Le plus jeune soupira et bougea enfin. Mais il ressentit une vive douleur et gémit. Severus le regarda, un sourire narquois apparaissant sur son visage.

« _ Dois-je comprendre que j'y suis allé un peu trop fort pour toi ? »

Potter bouda et essaya tant bien que mal de se lever. Le drap glissa, dévoilant un corps nu que l'homme dévora des yeux sans se gêner.

« _ Surtout ne te gênes pas. »

« _ C'est déjà ce que je fais. »

Severus admirait surtout son œuvre. Il reconnaissait ne pas être allé de mains mortes. Toute la peau du jeune était marquée, morsures, succions… Mais de toute manière, l'homme se reconnaissait possessif, et ne s'en repentait pas pour un gallion. Harry lui appartenait et jamais personne ne pourrait lui retirer ce droit. Non, celui qui tenterait cela, comprendrait alors pourquoi l'homme était directeur des Serpentards, foi de Snape. Il vint prendre son amant dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur son front en un doux baiser.

« _ je t'aime tu sais. »

Harry ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

« _ Oui, je le sais »

« _ Autant que je te prévienne tout de suite Harry, j'ai des tas de défauts »

« _ Moi aussi. » _Un sourire ornait ses lèvres_

Severus plongea son regard dans le sien et soupira.

« _ Oh crois moi, ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis très, et j'insiste sur le _« très », _très possessif. Le premier ou la première qui s'approchera un peu trop de toi, mourra dans des conditions des plus atroces. Si un jour tu me trompes, je crois que je perdrai la tête et autant te tuer directement avant de mettre fin à mes jours. Je serai capable de t'enfermer dans mes appartements pour te garder rien que pour moi. Crois moi, j'ai une jalousie des plus exaspérantes. D'ailleurs, tu risques de te sentir étouffer à cause de ça. Mon amour est pire que Azkaban, Potter. Alors autant te le dire maintenant. Je ne suis pas le genre de type à faire des déclarations enflammées. Très rare, trop rare. Je manque de tact, et surtout… je peux te blesser Harry, peut-être pas sciemment mais je le ferais. Tu ne pourras pas me changer. »

Le rouge et or prit possession des lèvres de Severus, trop heureux. Lorsque la respiration manqua, ils se séparèrent. Harry nicha sa tête dans le cou de l'homme et renifla son odeur.

« _ Crois moi Severus, je ne pouvais espérer mieux… »

La terreur des cachots le prit dans ses bras et murmura un faible _« idiot »._

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP1/2**

« _ Qu'Est-ce qu'il a le bâtard graisseux à t'observer comme ça ? » _Demanda Ron_

« _ C'est-à-dire Ron ? » _Répondit Harry_

« _ Il t'observe comme s'il allait te faire subir les pires outrages »

« _ Ah oui ? »

Harry leva la tête et observa le professeur de potions.

« _ Oh mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il a vraiment envie de me faire subir les pires outrages. Tiens je te parie une retenue tout de suite. »

Et cela ne tarda pas.

« _ Potter, retenue ce soir pour avoir eu le culot de bavarder dans ma classe ! »

Ron ressentit de la pitié pour son ami.

« _ Oh mon pauvre, ce bâtard graisseux est vraiment injuste. Navré, Harry. »

_Navré ? Pourquoi donc ? Il me suffit de regarder ses yeux pour me rendre compte que cette retenue sera géniale._ Pensa-t-il alors qu'un rictus malicieux apparaissait sur son visage.

« _ Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, ce n'est pas la première fois. »

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Melancholia_ : Mélancolie.


End file.
